Seras' Serach
by Awakened Clare
Summary: Seras' searches for her master fifty years after she last she sees him
1. Return to Chedder

Seras POV:

50 years ago to the day my master was released from his servitude to the Hellsing family. I had refused to go with him and choose to stay and serve sir Integra. I rolled over in my coffin knowing that in just a few hours the sun would set and I would be forced to face what ever work sir Integra had for me. I closed my eyes and dozed off only to be woken up three hours later by the sound of a very familiar French voice purring in my hear _"It's time to wake up little blue."_ I opened my eyes instinctively knowing that it was time to go to work. I opened the lid of my coffin and jumped out of it on to the cold concrete floor.

I quickly got dressed in my Hellsing uniform which consisted of an outfit somewhat similar to what my Master used to where. It was a red overcoat over a black suit. I often wore the fedora hat and orange goggle shades that Master left behind. _"You look just like big red and he would be proud."_ Pip's voice echoed as I pulled on the Over coat. I then phased through the ceiling until I was on main floor of the main building. From there I phased through the ceiling again until I was standing outside sir Integra's office.

I phased through the door and announced "Sir Integra, I believe that there is some matters that you need me to attend to." Sir Integra looked up and said "Yes Seres it seems that cheddar village has once again been over run by a vampire. I need you to take care of it."

I nodded and said "Which human squadron will I be sent with or with I be sent alone?" Sir Integra sighed "You will be sent ahead of Squadron 13 along with a clean up crew." I simply nodded and walked over to the window where I phased through the glass. Then as I fell I summoned my shadows and willed them to form wings.

I flew toward cheddar village, the place where my un-life began, the place where I first met my master where I first met Alucard.


	2. Rescuing Chedder

Seras' POV

Over the last 50 years cheddar village had been repopulated by humans who have lived in peace but now a Vampire was terrorizing the village once again. I sauntered down the road admiring the blood moon. The same haunting moon that hung in the sky on the night that I was turned into a Vampire. I finally made it to the edge of Cheddar village. There were dead bodies scattered all over the outskirts of Cheddar a clear sign that an inexperienced vampire was near.

I walked into the village and up to the church where the vampire was said to be residing. I stopped and looked up at the sky "What a lovely night to get bite to eat." I then looked up at the now unholy place. It was then that a vampire posing as a priest appeared on the steps of the defiled church. I walked up to the church while saying "What a terriblely boring cliche." I then pulled out my masters old gun the 'jackal' and pointed it at the monsters head. "Can't you make this even a little bit more exciting? Unleash your vampiric powers. Summon your familiars do something other than stand there like a statue."

At that I shot the Vampire in head and then using my enhanced speed I sped up to the vampire and pearced his chest with my gloved hand and squash his his heart causing the Vampire to burst into Flames. "In the name of god impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen. Worthless Piece of Shit." I said as I began my search for search for survivors.

I walk through the village noting that all the ghouls that I hadn't killed had died. I then feel the phone in my pocket vibrating and I pull it out and answered it with a "All done here Sir you can send in the clean up crew to dispose of the garbage." I continue to walk making my way through the blood drenched village hoping to find a bite to eat.

By the time the clean up crew had arrived the sun was peaking over the horizon and I was getting restless wanting to head back to headquarters and crawl into coffin and fall asleep. I walked over toward the leader of squadron 13 and said "Make sure you clean up this garbage along with the trash near the church. Now I'm going to go and get some sleep."

The leader of the squadron saluted me and I simply walked passed him and into the shadow vortex that had formed a portal to my basemant room in the hellsing manner.


	3. The fall of Hellsing

Seras' POV:

When I rematerialized in my room I automatically knew something was wrong. My first clue was the lack of a blood bag on the table and my second was that I could sense another vampires presence on the upper floor.

I sighed and phased through the ceiling until I was on the third floor which was the floor the vampire presence was coming from. From the feeling the vampire was giving off I could tell that 'It' was a fledgling only a few weeks old and didn't now how to hide its presence. But where there a fledgling was it's master wouldn't be far and it's master would be adapt and hideing among humans.

I follow the sent to a conference room where the fledgling a young male was busy sucking one of our soldiers dry. I walked up behind it and simply grabbed its head and with a sharp yank pulled the it's head right of its neck. I then watched as he bursted into flames.

Suddenly I sensed another vampires presence this time in Sir Integra's office. I quickly phased through the walls until I was in Sir Integra's office where the sight in front of me was to much even for me. A vampire with jet black hair a iridescent purple eyes had her mouth clamp on Sir Integra's jugular. She kept on drinking only to stop when Integra was on deaths door.

I rushed the vampire but she jumped to the window out of my reach. I was about to rush her again but she simply raised a finger and said "Now let's not be hasty. I simply came to see what my lords fledgling had been up to these past 50 years. Now I must ask you to come visit him when your done here. Oh and well done in taking down my fledgling."

Just as she jumped off the ledge I rushed over and said "You know where my master is,Tell me now." The vampire simply said "Another time fledgling. Right now you should tend to that woman I left her alive because of her connection to my lord."

At that I rushed over to Sir Integra and began looking over her wounds which she only had on her jugular. I wet the tips of my gloves with my saliva and spread it over the wounds on her throat and watched as they closed. I kneeled down on the ground and set Sir Intgeras head on my lap.

I suddenly I felt blood tears welling in my eyes. And before I knew what was happening my head fallen forward to rest on sir Integra's forehead and I was silently crying. "Please please don't die." A cough brought me back to the world. I pick up my head and looked down to see that sir Integra was awake and looking up at me through clouded eyes. She said "Seres I don't think I'm going to make it." No no don't say that. "But please when I'm gone go and find your master that woman left a address with me."

She handed me a slip of paper and I managed to say "I could turn you just please don't die." sir Integra managed a dry laugh that was more a cough "seres you know I swore to the crown that as long as i was serving as head of Hellsing I wouldn't let myself be turned."

I looked dejected and said "Please, I can't let you die." sir Integra relunctenly gave in and said "I really don't wish to die right here or right now so I'll allow you to make me your familiar."


	4. A masters concerns

Alucard's POV:

It had been 50 years since I was released from my servitude to the current head of the hellsing family and for an unknown reason I always had my fledgling Seras Victoria on my mind. I often wondered if she had bloomed into the proper vampire I had hoped her to become. I also wondered why she had choosen to stay with the hellsing orginazation while still remaining my fledgling.

I was brought out of my thoughts when one of my Advisors, a 50 year old vampire by the name of Pandora, returned from her hunt that had taken longer then usual. I eyed Pandora from my throne and said to my trusted advisor "what have you been doing for the past two weeks your hunt shouldnt of took that long." Pandora bowed over zealously and said "I decided I didn't want romanian blood this time so I traveled to London for some english blood and I found something interesting while there." Pandora paused and motioned with my hand for her to continue so she did "I believe I found the fledgling your always thinking about my lord."

I tried to hide my emotions but obviously failed as I regained my composure Pandora continued "She was with the Hellsing organization and she was wearing an outfit similar to what you wore when we first met. Also she asked well more like demanded 'You know where my master is, Tell me now!'"

I let a smirk grace my lips as I thought _'So the police girl is doing well and still thinks of me as her master.'_


	5. New Familiar

Seras POV:

I looked at Integra as she lay dying I didn't want to lose her. But I also didn't want to do something she would make me regret. So I asked "Are you sure?" Sir Integra laughed again saying "I thought you didn't want me to die, _Police Girl_." The last part of her statement stung. She was calling me a coward in a way only a I would understand "I don't but I want you to understand that making you my familiar will condemn you to an eternity as my servant I'll be your master. You'll have to take orders and you've never been very good at that." Sir Integra locked eyes with me and said "Are you scared _Police Girl_?"

I shook my head tired of being called a coward and leaned into Sir Integra's throat. I latched on and began sucking her dry absorbing her soul her essence into my being much like I did with Pip. She started to struggle but only slightly and soon she faded and died while her essence lived on in me.

At that I stood and ordered both Pip and Integra out. Pip said _"What did you need."_ I looked at Pip then at Integra and said "I need you to gather supplies and Integra to gather as much money as possible. We're heading to Romania."


	6. A nights events

Seras POV

I staggered back from my pray as a jumble of his memories invaded my minded. First were images of a young child no older than five years old was cowering in the corner while being beaten with a belt. It then changes to a teen killing his pet cat. Next was an image of a young 20 something year old raping a 16 year old girl. I pushed the memories to the back of my mind as let my still living prey fall to the ground. Why had I let him live? That was the question I asked my self now.

Maybe it was out of pity or maybe it was out of understanding or maybe it was because his blood type was so common his O+ blood tasted disgusting in my mouth. I didn't know. What I did know was that I'd left him alive knowing he wouldn't become a vampire. Or a ghoul. The man wasn't a virgin and that meant if I had sucked him dry he'd become a ghoul. And the only proper way, as my master put it, to become a vampire is for a vampire to exchange blood with a human.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a groan and quickly phased through the ally way wall and was out on the street keeping my mind on the man I'd just fed on. I walked into a bar and ordered a water. I took a sip and a Romanian man walked up to me from a table in the corner and said in heavily accented English "hey, You come here every afternoon and only order a water." I kept looking at my glass of water using my gloved hand to stir the straw and said "Yeah, what of it?" The man took a seat on the stool next to me and said "Well, why don't you let me buy you a drink. My treat." with out looking up I said "I don't drink." the man then said "well at lest let me buy your water."

I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a fifty I slapped it down on the counter and said "Keep the the change Rick." As I headed for the door the barkeep said "come again Seras." I simply waved as I walked out the door and down the street knowing the man was following me. I spead my pace up pulling my red trench coat closer to my chest. Before I knew what was happening the man form before was upon me I reached for my jakel only to stop when the man said "So your names Seras. Why are you armed?"

I simply replied "The world is a dangerous place. Especially at night." I let a small smile grace my lips. Showing part of my right fang. Now it was my turn to ask him a question "why are you armed?" The mans brows furrowed as he said "What do you mean?" I looked at him and said "Your gait. When you walk you put more weight on your less dominate foot." I pointed to his left foot. "And you always have your right hand on your hip ready to draw."

The man said "How did you know?" I simply shrugged and said "I joined the military after high school." How else could I describe Hellsing. Pest control maybe but that wouldn't explain my knowledge of weaponry.

I suddenly realized it was it was almost dawn and although the sun didn't burn me like it used to I simply hated it. I made my way around the man and down the street until I disappeared onto the shadows of the coming dawn.


	7. A vampire hunter

Seras POV

I made it back to the small family owned bed & breakfast that I was staying at and quickly walked in the door only to be greeted by silence. I made my way to the stair case and once I was sure I was alone I phased through the ceiling up to the second floor. I was standing outside my room which was room# 13. I reached in my pocket for the old fashioned room key and unlocked the door. I walked inside and immediately began my before bed routine.

I tossed my hat, sun glasses and Jacket on the bed nearest the window as that would be the bed I wouldn't be using. I then proceed brush my teeth even if only to rid my mouth of the taste of the awful of tonight'os prey. I then crawled into bed and and pulled the comforter over my head making believe it was my coffin. I summoned Pip and told him out loud "Close the blinds."

Pip looked at my and said in my head _"What's the magic word?"_ I then said again out loud "Now!" Pip held up his hands in in mock defeat and proceeded to close the blinds pluging the room into a dark just thick enough for my to fall asleep in. I slowly fell asleep after summoning Pip back into my mind.

* * *

Several hours after falling asleep I was rudely awaken by loud banging on the door. I noticed three things as the drowsiness left my mind and they were: one: I had a killer headache, two: it was still only mid-day and three: the person banging on the door was the man from last night. I summoned Pip and ordered him to answer the door.

As Pip walked up to the door he willed himself to look somewhat like he did when he was human instead of the mass of shadows that usually made up his body. He made sure the chain lock was on and he opened the door as far as the chain allowed and said _"Who are you and what do you want?"_ The man said "My name is Dragomir Dorin and I'm here because the woman in this room is a vampire." That woke me up faster then a cup of warm AB- at night. I telepathically told Pip to keep the man now known as Dragomir busy while I prepared for out departure it was no longer safe to stay here.

_"That's Absurd man, Theres no such thing."_ Pip said while Dragomir scrutinized his every move. "Why are you protecting a monster like her." at that comment Pip totally lost it _"Hey Pal don't you dare talk about Seras like that. Weather or not she's a monster isn't your concern. I won't let you talk my master like that!"_ Dragomir looked appalled as he said "Your her fledgling?" Pip shook his head and said _"Hell, No!"_ Dragomir obviously didn't know what a familiar was for a vampire hunter he was really inexperienced. "I'm her Familiar her first and foremost servent."

At that I appeared at the door summoning Pip back into my mind. I looked at Dragomir and said "So your a Vampire hunter. I Guess we have that in common." he raised his eyebrows but when he noticed the Hellsing crest on my shirt sleeve he said "You're with Hellsing?" I looked up at him and said "I was with Hellsing. Hellsing fell over a month ago." I then said "But that's where our similarities end. I assume you where hired by the Vatican to either kill me or seal my powers until I'm needed."

Dragomir only nodded and I continued "Well, sorry but I can't do either. I'm looking for someone at the moment and dying would hinder my plans." Dragomir was speechless and then I continued "Plus I really doubt that you could kill true vampire like myself." That got Dragomir talking again "What makes you think I can't kill you. I've killed 99 vampires just like you!" The last three words out of his mouth pissed me off. I yanked the door open not realizing in my anger that the chain lock was still on and ended up yanking the chain lock from the door frame. I winced knowing I'd have to pay of that.

But that was immediately replaced by anger. I reached for my gun only to remember in was in my shadow void I cursed inwardly and then faster then Dargomir could follow I raced out, pinned him to the wall and snarled in his face "I am not like all those vermin that you somehow manged to off. I am a true vampire the creation of an even truer Vampire. My sire is Alucard or as you may know him count Dracula. So don't mess with me or you'll get my masters wrath." I summoned my masters Gun and pointed it at Dragomirs forehead.

It was then that I noticed the smell wafting up my nose from his Jugular Vein. AB negative, the rarest of all blood types, only one out of every 100 have it. And even better it was the blood of a virgin. I dematerialized the gun and leaned in latching on to is throat and drinking only stopping when Integra forced her way out of my mind against my will and yanked me off of the man. I looked up at Integra and snarled "What the hell Integra. Disobeying your master and interrupting my feeding." I didn't know what to say. _"Seras' this man could be of use in finding your master. Don't kill him."_ I looked Intgra in the eye and said "I wasn't going to kill him its just a mid afternoon snack that last guy didn't taste very good and wasn't at all fulfilling." At that I sat down again but only after I slathered my spit over the bite marks.


	8. A hunters confessions

Dragomir POV

The first of three signs that something was wrong was when Seras' eyes glazed over as if she was admiring a fine wine and the second was when her gun disappeared into thin air. And the third when she leaned in, pressed her lips against my neck and then let her fangs pierce my jugular vein.

Just as I was getting used to the felling of Seras' Lips on my neck and her fangs in my vein she was forcefully removed from my neck by a force I couldn't see. I slid down the wall and watched as Seras' argued with someone who looked like Sir Integra Hellsing. I was teetering on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness as I was about to black out Seras' squated down in front of me stuck her index and middle finger of her right hand in her mouth. When she pull them out they were covered in her spit.

I wanted to tell her not to put her spit on me but I didn't have the strength. She then slathered her siliva over the wounds on my neck which began to heal almost immediately. I then blacked out.

* * *

Several Hours later I awoke from my comatose state and realized that one I was no longer in the hallway of the bed & breakfast and two that someone was carrying on their back through dark a alleyway. I thought it would be the French man from before but when I looked down I saw a head of blonde hair and knew it was Seras who was carrying me. At first I was confused as to how someone half my size was carrying me but then the events of yesterday afternoon came flooding back.

Confronting Seras in her hotel room. Seras coming to the door looking more calm then I had expected her to. Then after I compared her to the other vamps I'd killed she snapped. She yanked the door open taking the chain lock with it. She attacked me pinning me to the wall opposite her room. She then snarled at me telling me not to compare her to the vermin I'd killed and that if I mess with her I'd get her masters wrath. Then her mood took another turn as her eyes glazed over and she looked at my neck like it was a bottle of fine wine. Her gun disappeared and she pressed her lips against my neck and sunk her fangs into my neck. About ten minutes later she was pulled off of me and I watched her argue with someone. She then spread her spit all over my wounds and I'd blacked out.

I looked over Seras' shoulder and noticed that her eyes were glazed over and they were blue a beautiful sea blue. I clear my throat and Seras' eyes focused and changed from blue to crimson. She to her hands from my butt and I fell onto my feet taking my arming from around her neck. I looked her in the eye and said "Why were your eyes blue?" For some reason Seras blushed heavily and asked "They were blue?" I nodded and Seras said "Whenever I let my human emotions get out of control they turn blue. It hasn't happened in over fifty years." I looked at Seras, surprised that she was any older then 20, and said "Why blue?" she looked at me and said "Because that was the color of my eyes when I was human."

I leaned against the alleway wall and said "I like them better blue." Seras scoffed and said "Tough luck kid, but human emotions have no place in my un-life." I looked at her and said "What were you thinking about." Seras let out a sound that was a cross between sigh and a growl and then said "What is this twenty questions?" I had no idea what twenty questions was. Seras continued "And arn't you supposed to be trying to kill me you are a vampire hunter?" I looked her in the eye and said "Yes I am but I won't because… I think I'm in love with you." Seras looked me and said "Forget your feelings for me. If you get attached to a monster you'll only get killed."


	9. Authors note

**~A/N~ **

**Now my devoted followers I know you were expecting another chapter. But I have a miner case of writers block but I can over come it if you write me some reviews telling me whose POV the nextchapter it should be in. Alucard or Sears. So please tell me review.**


	10. Another Authors Note

~A/N~ Hey my devoted Followers. This note is to ask my readers what I should do with my OC Dragomir Dorin.

So readers of Seras' search tell me what should I do with Him now. (Laughs evilly)

Please respond to this Via PM or Review so I can know what to do with My dear Dragomir.

Also I don't own hellsing ultimate although I wish I did.


	11. A Masters observations

Alucard POV:

I watched my fledgling leave the small lodging she was resting in. I noticed that she was carrying a human on her back as she fled into the alleyways to avoid the mid-day sun. I followed her into the alleyway and watched her stop halfway through the Alleyway. The human on her back stirred and she let him fall from her back.

The Police Girls eyes focused on the Human and as she began arguing back and fourth with the human. Near the end of the conversation the human said something that seemed to set off the Police Girls Human emotions as she said something that obviously hurt the human and then made the sunglasses that I left behind materialize inner hand and she slipped them on her face to hide her flickering eye color.

The Police Girl was just about to phase through Alley wall when I push into her mind and said the only thing that came to mind. _"Police Girl ,Stop!"_ the Police Girl slowly turned around and scanned the shadows of the Alleyway for me but when she couldn't locate Her Master I resigned to revealing myself. The Police Girls eyes settled on Blue and she let out a squeak which slowly turned into her asking "Master? Is that really you?" I let out a chuckle and then let a maniacal, sharp-toothed grin and said "Yes, Police Girl it's me."

The Police Girl looked at me and said "You bastard! You sent a vampire to attack Hellsing HQ!" I was taken aback by the brashness of my fledgling as I said "Pandora did that of her own free will." Although what I said didn't seem to quell the the police girls anger and morphed into a panther with blood red eyes and fur as black as a moonless midnight. I laughed as she bounded down the Alleyway and pounced. I simply swatted the Police Girl with the back of my hand and sent her flying into the wall of the Alleyway with a sickening crunch and a yelp.

I watched as the Police Girl morphed back into a human form and stood up. Her bones were broken in several places and she had several cuts. All of her injuries began to heal and soon all that was left was blood on her clothes and hunger in her eyes. She turned to the human who was now literally shaking in his boots and lunged at him and pinned him to the wall. She sunk her fangs into his neck and began to drink the humans blood. I watched her throat move up and down only to stop when the man was nearly dry but still alive.

The Police Girl let go of the mans neck and then grabbed him by his collar. She opened a portal in the wall and through the man over her shoulder. She was half way through the portal when she turned to me and said "It was good seeing you again Master. But I have things I must attend to. So please just leave me alone."

I watched as the police girl walked through the portal disappearing form view. I smiled and said "You have grown significantly, Seras. You have pleased your Master. You've become a true vampire."


End file.
